Sword Art Online: Christmas Blessings
by heroes1202
Summary: Set nine years after the end of the anime, Kirito and Asuna are happily married in real life with a baby on the way. This Christmas promises to be their most happiest and cherished than ever before with good friends, a warm atmosphere and an amazing present Kazuto is giving to his wife. A Kirito x Asuna story.
1. Ch 01: Kirito's Secret

_Hey there. This is Kazuto Kirigiya, otherwise known by my nickname "Kirito" from Sword Art Online. My life really changed because of my first dive into Sword Art Online where I met many people who became my best friends, especially the girl of my heart, Asuna Yuuki. If you last remembered, Asuna and I met in real life after the entire chaos that took place between us and Sugou in ALfheim Online. And, things went well for us after that day. We became closer and closer to one another and, still remembering the words Asuna said to me of wanting to marry in real life, I was able to work up the nerve in real life to REALLY propose to her._

_It is now five years since I proposed to her, a while after we both began our lives as adults in 2029. Today, in the year 2034, Asuna and I are as happy as we can be in our new home in the real world and, several months ago, my wife was pregnant with our baby. But, you see, that's not the only detail I want to share. Today is December 20th, 2034 and its close to Christmas, the holiday that Asuna and I have the most fun in. And, this year, to celebrate our baby's nearing birth and to honor the memories of our life in SAO, I'm preparing a special surprise for her. What is it? Heh heh. You'll have to wait and see._

**_Sword Art Online: Christmas Blessings_**

**_Chapter 001: Kirito's Secret_**

_~ December 20th, 2034 (Time - 3:45 p.m.) ~_

Our story begins within the bustling and snow covered streets of the real life Japan. The weather was mostly calm as snow drifted down from the sky above. And among all the people going about their daily lives down the streets, we come upon two young women staring into a Christmas decorated window of a shop. They were Asuna and her best friend Rika Shinozaki, otherwise known as "Lisbeth" from SAO. Each were carrying few bags in their arms. Asuna was looking at a pair of mannequins dressed as Santa Claus and Miss Claus before envisioning herself and Kazuto in the outfits.

"Heh heh. If I tried to get Kazuto to wear that, he'd probably be embarrassed for days." Asuna chuckled. Rika looked to her as she turned away.

"So, exactly what ARE you getting him for Christmas anyway? I mean, you two have been married for almost five years now." she asked. Asuna looked to her friend and smiled.

"Well, I DID want to give him something special that we bought today. But I can think of a better gift to give him." Asuna explained. This made Rika lightly smile and look with excitement.

"Really? What?!" she asked. Asuna chuckled and looked down at her stomach, slightly bulging out from under her light orange sweatshirt beneath her winter jacket. She gently rubbed her stomach and blushed.

"A happy and healthy baby, that's what. I really hope our baby is born sometime before Christmas. That would make it all the more special." she muttered. Rika lightly blushed before walking over to Asuna, taking her hand.

"I think that's wonderful Asuna. I bet Kazuto can't wait to be a real life father, just as I'M sure you can't wait to be a real mother." Rika said "Here. How about I take some of these from you?" She was about to offer Asuna to carry some of the bags she was carrying. But Asuna lightly turned away.

"N-No. Its okay. I might be pregnant, but I can still walk. Honestly Rika, you're starting to get as bad as Kazuto is around the house. He's worrying so much about me and the baby that he wants to do EVERYTHING." Asuna said. Rika chuckled.

"Really? Can ya blaim him though? He's just looking out for you two." Rika asked. Asuna looked to her friend and gently sighed, looking once again at her tummy with a heartfelt smile.

"No. I suppose I can't blaim him. Its because of him that so many of my wishes are coming true. And, since this year is going to be our baby's birthday, I want to make this the best Christmas Kazuto and I ever had together...as a family." she said. Rika smiled.

"I'm really happy for you Asuna. I hope you two have a great holiday together. I promise I'll send you guys a Christmas card before its too late. Okay?" Rika asked. Asuna chuckled.

"Okay. Thank you." she said.

**_~ [SAO] ~_**

_Later That Night, 7:30 p.m. - Asuna and Kazuto's House_

Inside their new home in the real world, we find Asuna at the kitchen counter, preparing a nice beef stew for dinner tonight with Kazuto. As she was busy chopping ingredients for the stew, she felt someone hug her from behind. With a smile, she looked and saw Kazuto. Since he married Asuna, he became a hard work-at-home father who was busy assisting in the future developments of VRMMO's.

"Hey there. You doing okay? If you want, I could help with dinner." he asked. Asuna nodded.

"Thanks for asking Kazuto. But I'm not about to let you finish dinner. Last time, you almost burned it if not for me." she teased, giving him a wink. Kazuto smirked.

"Fine. I get the idea." he chuckled. Just then, as Asuna was back to her preparations, Kazuto reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small fake mistletoe and rose it over her head. Asuna suddenly saw it and blushed.

"K-Kazuto, please! I'm trying to work here!" she giggled. Kazuto smirked.

"Sorry Asuna. You know what happens when a mistletoe is around." he said. Asuna smiled and put down her utensils, turning around to kiss Kazuto. Afterwards, the two simply stared at one another and blushed.

"Asuna, I love you." he muttered. Asuna blushed and leaned against Kazuto's chest as he gently hugged her.

"I love you too Kazuto...always." she muttered. Just then, on the counter behind Asuna, their portable phone began to ring. Kazuto seemed to have expected it as he answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh. Agil. Hi. I was wondering when you'd call back." he said. Asuna watched as Kazuto was talking on the phone, sometimes wondering what he was talking about with anyone else. Kazuto looked to her and lightly chuckled.

"Hey, Asuna? I'm going to take this in the other room. You don't mind, do you?" he asked. Asuna shook her head, saying that would give her a "chance" to finish dinner, smiling in a teasing way. Kazuto smiled before heading into the back room with the phone still close in hand. After lightly closing the door, he had a seat on a nearby chair.

"Sorry about that. So, how do things look? Are they how I hoped they would be?" Kazuto asked. On the other end, Agil was looking at a computer screen on his laptop and gave a nod.

"Yeah. Things are looking fine here. I'm sure Asuna will love it. You really worked hard at this, didn't you?" he asked. Kazuto nodded.

"I sure have. I've been planning something like this a few months back. I hope Asuna likes it." he said. Agil chuckled.

"Well, in any case, I gave it a test run myself and I got to say, the program looks good. You really know your stuff Kazuto. Think you can come by tomorrow and pick it up? I'll have my wife put it someplace safe so we won't forget." he said. Kazuto smiled.

"Thanks Agil. I owe you one." he said. After they said their goodbyes, he hung up the phone and emerged from the back room. He looked again at Asuna preparing dinner and slowly stepped in, stopping when he saw their wedding pictures hanging in a collage frame on the nearby wall. In the center was a picture of when Kazuto and Asuna shared a kiss at the altar. She was dressed in a long white gown with a beautiful veil over her head.

"Asuna's going to love this surprise of mine. It'll be the best Christmas gift ever." he thought.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Ch 02: Holiday Plans

**_Sword Art Online: Christmas Blessings_**

**_Chapter 002: Holiday Plans_**

_~ December 20th, 2034 (Time - 10:46 p.m.) ~_

Later that night, Kazuto and Asuna began to prepare themselves for bed. Their bedroom laid close to the living room, where the beautifully decorated Christmas tree stood. The tree was covered with many various ornaments and brilliant shining lights glistening from the branches. The two could easily see the lights from their bed as Asuna was busy brushing her hair.

"Isn't it amazing Asuna? After all the years we spent in Sword Art, I never thought I'd ever see a real Christmas tree. It still warms my heart everytime I see one." Kazuto said. Asuna glanced at the tree and nodded.

"Yes. I know how you feel Kazuto. I hope our baby gets to see the shimmering lights when it comes into this world." she said. Kazuto nodded, saying he'd love that more than anything. As Asuna continued to brush her hair, she suddenly began remembering back to when they were a "family" in Sword Art with little Yui as part of their home. It made her a little sad inside.

"Say, Kazuto? What do you think Yui will think...when we tell her we're having a baby? I mean, she's our little love as well." Asuna asked, looking back to him. Kazuto lightly glanced at her before looking out the nearby window, seeing Yui's reflection seated next to him.

"I'm sure Yui would be happy. She'll be a big sister. And don't worry. I'm still working as hard as I can to find a way for her to experience the real world with us. After all, we're "poppa" and "mamma"." he replied. Hearing those words caused Asuna to blush.

"Yeah. I know you're doing your best Kazuto. I really appreciate everything." she said. Kazuto smiled.

"Anyway, I'm going to turn in Asuna. I've got a lot of work ahead of me tomorrow." he said. Asuna looked back as Kazuto slipped himself under the sheets.

"Hmm? I wonder what he's talking about." she thought. Kazuto soon turned out the light next to him and slipped into a comforting position and fell asleep. Asuna lightly smiled.

"I bet I know. It must be what he's talking about with Agil. Or...perhaps he's talking about what to get me for Christmas." she thought. Putting down her brush, Asuna slowly creeped into bed next to Kazuto and gently put her arm around him. She smiled and closed her eyes, preparing to sleep herself.

"Whatever it is, I'm not going to spoil it. I'll let Kazuto surprise me." she thought before drifting off.

**_~ [SAO] ~_**

_~ December 21st, 2034 (Time - 11:39 a.m.) ~_

The next day, the day opens with Kazuto in the kitchen as Asuna was preparing lunch for him. He was reading the daily newspaper as he sipped from a cup of coffee. When it was ready, Asuna approached Kazuto with a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup. She set it down in front of him before giving a kiss.

"Heh. Thanks Asuna." he said. Asuna smiled.

"I hope you like it. Its full of love." she said. Kazuto chuckled and glanced back at her.

"When is ANYTHING you make for me not full of love? Heh. I think I can expect that from you." he said with a smile. Just then, the phone began to ring as Asuna went to answer.

"Hello? Oh hi Rika. What's up?" she asked. Kazuto was busy eating his soup as he glanced occasionally at Asuna on the phone.

"Hmm? No. I don't have anything planned today. Why? Did you want to go out again?" she asked. Kazuto continued eating and spied on her conversation until she hung up. After she did, she quickly went into the other room and grabbed her winter coat.

"I'm sorry Kazuto. Rika needs me to help her run an errand. Do you mind?" she asked. Kirito shook his head.

"Nope. Not at all. I think I'm gonna work around the home for today. So, go ahead. You have fun." he said. Asuna smiled.

"Okay. I shouldn't be long." she said "If anything happens, you'll call, right?" Kazuto nodded, rising from his seat and approached her side. He gave a gentle push against Asuna's back.

"Of course I will. Just go ahead." he said. Asuna smirked, looking back with a sly smile.

"Hmm. You seem "eager" to get rid of me. This...wouldn't have anything to do with my gift, would it?" she asked slyly. Kazuto gently blushed before looking away.

"Heh. I'm not saying. All I want is for you to just go ahead and do what you want. You know you can trust the house to me." he said. Asuna smirked before starting off for the door.

"All right then. I shouldn't be gone long." she said. Kazuto smiled and waved as Asuna walked out the front door. After she did, he waited until she was well out of sight until he left for a quick job himself.

"Okay. Now to just run over to the Dicey Cafe to grab the program." he said. He grabbed his winter jacket and made a quick run over to Agil's cafe, where he found what he wanted waiting with Agil.

"Here you go Kazuto. Thanks a lot for letting me test it. Asuna's going to love it. By the way, how's little Yui?" Agil asked. Kazuto smiled.

"She's doing fine. After a little hard work and such, I found a way to transport her out of ALO. When Asuna finds out, she'll be so happy." he said. Agil chuckled and patted Kazuto's shoulder.

"You're one good father. By the way, does she know about your coming blessing?" he asked. Kazuto lightly nodded.

"I told her a while back. She said she can't wait to see her new baby brother or sister. When the baby is old enough, I'm planning to find a way so they can spend time with each other. Yui's family after all." he said. Agil nodded.

"Okay then. Thanks for stopping by. And Merry Christmas kid." he said. Kazuto nodded before slipping the program disc into his coat pocket and headed home.

_~ Kazuto and Asuna's House - Time: 1:01 p.m. ~_

After returning home, Kazuto went into the back room and closed the door. Inside the back room were several boxes full of papers and other knick knacks that Kazuto used for his work. There was a small desk against the wall with a laptop computer situated right in the center. Also nearby was his NerveGear helmet, the same he used to enter Sword Art. Also in the room was a large couch that he slept on in case he had long nights of work.

"Okay. Now that she's gone..." he said. Picking up the NerveGear helmet, Kazuto opened up the laptop and began to start up a program, loading its data into the helmet. After it was all set, he put on the helmet and slipped himself comfortably on the couch.

"Program start!" he shouted. The visor on the helmet then began to upload the program as his mind was taken through the helmet and into the virtual world.

_~ Inside the Virtual World ~_

As Kazuto entered the program, his eyes remained closed until he began to open them. When he did, he found himself in a glistening white field of snow surrounded by many snow covered trees and a beautiful clear sky above.

"Well, things are looking well." he said. Just then, he noticed a little girl sitting beneath one of the trees. She was dressed mostly in white and had long dark black hair. Kazuto smiled and began calling out to her.

"Yui! Over here!" he called. The girl looked over to him and gasped, growing a big smile as she ran over towards him.

"Papa!" she cried. Kazuto kneeled down as Yui lunged into his arms and the two met in a hug. Yui lightly blushed, happy to see her "father" visiting. After embracing each other, Yui gave Kazuto a kiss on the cheek.

"Is momma coming?" she asked. Kazuto chuckled and shook his head.

"No. Not yet. I'm saving THIS surprise for Christmas. Promise me you'll be a good girl and keep things secret?" he asked. Yui looked on for a short while before nodding.

"Okay papa. I'll do my best." she said. Kazuto chuckled and gently patted her head.

"That a girl. I know that when mommy comes here, she'll be so happy to see you." he said "By the way, how've you been doing? Does this place feel comfortable to you at all?" Yui nodded.

"Yes. Though it does get lonely when you leave papa. But, I'm okay. I've made some friends." she said. Kazuto and Yui looked back, seeing various AI animals beginning to pop out from the woods like deer, white furred rabbits and cardinals.

"I see. Glad to see everything's fine here. I was coming to see how things were here. It looks like everything is set. All we need now is to wait until the right time to surprise mommy." he said. Yui nodded, but then lightly gasped.

"O-Oh! By the way, how is my little brother or sister?" she asked. Kazuto smiled.

"Don't worry. Your little brother or sister is on its way. It shouldn't be much longer now. Anyway, you must be hungry. Here. I may not be as good as mom. But let me make you something to eat." he said. With a swipe of his hand, a menu similar to the one from SAO appeared and there was a choice for "Surprise!". When Kazuto pressed it, a glistening group of lights appeared before the two of them before forming into a large house. It was the same as their home in SAO before the game was cleared. Yui smiled and took Kazuto's hand.

"Let's have a little snack, okay?" he asked. Yui nodded before she and her poppa inside the virtual house.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	3. Ch 03: The Christmas Festival

**_Sword Art Online: Christmas Blessings_**

**_Chapter 003: The Christmas Festival_**

_~ December 21st, 2034 (Time: 7:34 p.m.) ~_

Later that night, Asuna returned home from her errand with Rika and started preparing dinner for the two of them. When it was ready, the two were eating together at the kitchen table, seated across from one another. As they were eating, Kazuto occasionally glanced at Asuna before she caught notice.

"Wh-What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked. Kazuto shook his head.

"No. It's just...everytime I look at you, I have a hard time believing we're going to be parents soon." he said. Asuna blushed, putting down her utensils before looking down at her tummy.

"I know. Anyone else would probably say I'm getting fat. But...I'm happy that we're going to have a baby Kazuto. I'm just...just..." she said, beginning to sniffle. Kazuto saw that she was too emotional for words and rose from his seat, walking over to Asuna's side before putting his arm around her.

"Hey. Come on now. Dry those eyes. A mother doesn't have to cry." he said. As Kazuto gently wiped her tears with his thumb, she took hold of his hand, bringing it down around her waist.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm just...so happy that we could have a child together Kazuto. Its something I dreamed all the time we were in Sword Art together. I couldn't wait for the kind of life we'd have together in real life. And...you made all my dreams come true." she said. Kazuto smiled, putting his hand gently on her stomach.

"Thanks Asuna. That's nice to know." he said. Just then, there was a small bump against Asuna's tummy, causing Kazuto to glance.

"Oh. The baby. I felt it." he said. Asuna smiled and blushed.

"Yeah. The baby's getting impatient. It kept doing stuff like this the whole time today. I think it'll be time soon." she said. Kazuto looked to Asuna's stomach and smiled.

"Don't worry little one. You'll be in the real world soon enough." he said. All fell silent between the two as they simply stared at the baby in Asuna's tummy with smiles. Just then, Kazuto remembered something and looked up at Asuna.

"Oh. That reminds me honey. Are you free tomorrow?" he asked. Asuna nodded, asking why.

"Because...tomorrow, there's going to be a big Christmas festival going on downtown and there's going to be so much fun things to do that I thought it would be nice. So...would you like to?" he asked. Asuna blushed and nodded.

"Sure. I'd love to." she said.

**_~ [SAO] ~_**

_~ December 22nd, 2034 - At Christmas Festival (Time: 12:45 p.m.) ~_

The next day, Kazuto and Asuna went downtown to see the Christmas Festival that was happening and when they arrived, Asuna looked on with amazement.

"Wow! Look at this place Kazuto!" she cried. The streets were lined with many people dressed as Santa's elves and other winter themed characters as they entertained families and their children. Around the sides were various stands offering deals and such for the stores behind them. And with miniature Christmas trees alongside the sidewalks and a layer of snow on the ground, it felt truly like a Christmas themed village.

"Heh heh. They sure did a lot this year. And I can tell you're estatic about this." Kazuto said. Asuna looked to him and smiled.

"Well, Christmas is one of my favorite holidays. So...call it the little kid in me." she said. Kazuto chuckled.

"Anyway, shall we?" he asked. Asuna nodded and took hold of his hand before they started off into the festival. As they were about to enter, they stopped to allow a trio of kids passing by, rushing with excitement in their eyes.

"Hurry mom! Santa's this way!" one cried. Asuna watched the kids and smiled.

"I guess they got someone to portray Santa for the kids." Kazuto said. As Asuna continued watching the kids, she suddenly gave a tug at Kazuto's arm.

"Hey! Kazuto! Let's go see Santa for ourselves. I'm sure our child would love to." she said. Kazuto looked on in confusement.

"Huh? Aren't you OLD for Santa Claus?" he teased. Asuna gave a pouty look on her face as she glared at Kazuto.

"Oh come on Kazuto! No one's too old for Santa! Please?!" she begged, putting a cute look on her face. Kazuto slightly blushed before giving a sigh.

"All right. If you insist." he said. Asuna giggled and gave a cheer before she and Kazuto followed after the kids into a nearby store along the street. When they entered, they saw a line of kids with their parents waiting in line to see him. Kazuto noticed the line's length and asked Asuna if she would want to come back later. But she lightly shook her head.

"No. I can wait." she said. Kazuto nodded as they took their place in line. Asuna seemed to lightly blush as they waited. When it was finally their turn, Kazuto waited by the line as Asuna approached Santa.

"Ho ho. Hello there miss. What's your name?" he asked. Asuna lightly chuckled.

"My name's Asuna Kirigaya." she said.

"Ho ho ho! Well, this is something. So, what would you like for Christmas miss?" he asked. Asuna lightly blushed as she gently rubbed her stomach.

"All I'd want for Christmas is my baby's safe delivery." she said. Santa smiled and chuckled as Asuna looked to him with a smile.

"What a beautiful wish. Well, here. When your baby comes, this is a gift from ol' Saint Nicholas." he said, handing Asuna a stuffed bear. Asuna smiled.

"Thank you Santa." she said. Afterwards, she joined Kazuto in leaving the store together to return to the fair. She looked at the small bear in her hands, wearing a red bow around its neck and a Santa hat on its head.

"The baby's going to love this. I just know it." she said. Kazuto smiled.

"Well, how about we go see the rest of the festival? There's more to see." Kazuto asked. Asuna nodded, lightly leaning against Kazuto's side.

**_~ [SAO] ~_**

Returning to the festival, Asuna and Kazuto found a photo sight in town, a small sleigh with two reindeer hooked to it. There were children on the sleigh and a photographer was there taking photos.

"How about we get a picture taken?" Kazuto asked. Asuna nodded as they walked over after the kids were done. Kazuto helped Asuna onto the sleigh as he leaned against it for the photo. But Asuna took hold of Kazuto's arm.

"Come on Kazuto. You should be up here too." she said. Though Kazuto suggested otherwise, Asuna was forceful enough to get him into the sleigh with her. The photographer saw a great chance and moved his camera towards the front of the sleigh. He zoomed in on the two as Kazuto was holding the reins on the sleigh. Asuna gently leaned against Kazuto's shoulder with her eyes closed as the photo was taken. Afterwards, they both climbed off and Kazuto paid for the photo.

"Oh! Look Kazuto!" Asuna exclaimed. He looked and saw a beautifully decorated booth selling various holiday treats in front. Kazuto chuckled and told Asuna she could go on ahead. As she did, Kazuto felt a tap at his shoulder. He looked back to see Agil with Ryoutarou and Keiko, whom he knew as Klein and Silica.

"Yo! Kazuto! Long time no see man. How's you and Asuna been?" Ryo asked. Kazuto smirked, waving to them.

"She's doing fine. Our baby's coming any day now. And...let me tell you, I don't think I've seen Asuna any happier than she is right now." he said. Klein and the others looked over at Asuna, buying various sweets, and chuckled.

"Man. Anyone can easily see you two were made for one another. Still, congrats on the baby Kazuto and hope you'll bring the little one by sometime so I can see it." Agil said. Kazuto nodded, making sure not to forget. Just then, they heard Keiko lightly chuckling.

"Hmm? What?" Kazuto asked. Keiko chuckled and lightly waved her hand.

"Its nothing. Just thinking back to how jealous I remember Rika being when we were at your wedding day. Her face was so red after you two had your first kiss." she said. Kazuto and the others started laughing.

"She was huh? Well, I almost feel sorry for her then." Kazuto chuckled. Just then, he noticed Asuna coming back with a bag in her arms.

"Huh? Oh. Hi everyone! Where have you been?" Asuna asked. Kazuto smiled, saying he just bumped into them a little while ago.

"You guys enjoying the festival? There's actually a show going on nearby. A bunch of kids are performing a stage show of the Nutcracker." Ryo mentioned. Hearing that, Asuna lightly gasped and Kazuto sighed.

"Oh boy. Thanks a lot you guys. I'll never just take it easy now." he teased. Asuna hooked onto Kazuto's arm, asking him if he wanted to go too. Kazuto sighed and nodded, figuring she wouldn't let him go otherwise.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you guys around. Asuna and I are going to check out the show now." he said, being led by Asuna. The others chuckled and waved goodbye as Asuna and Kazuto continued on. Suddenly, Kazuto's cell phone went off in his pocket.

"Oh. Uhh...Asuna? Can you hang back for a minute? I have to answer a call." Kazuto asked. Asuna groaned and released his arm, asking if it would be long.

"No. Don't worry. I promise. If you want, go ahead and see the show. I'll catch up." he said. Asuna nodded and continued off on her own as Kazuto answered his phone.

"Hello? Oh. Hey there. Hmm? That's great! So we can get it done? Thank you so much. That'll make Asuna so very happy." he said. As he continued talking, he glanced over at Asuna listening to carolers singing nearby.

"Thanks so much for telling me this. I'll make sure to mention it to my wife very soon. Thank you again so much." he said. Afterwards, he hung up his phone and slipped it back in his pocket before approaching Asuna, asking why she didn't go see the show by herself.

"Because...I wanted you there with me." she said. She then took hold of Kazuto's arm again and he smiled.

"All right then. Sorry to keep you waiting." he said. As Asuna leaned her head on his shoulder, the two went off together.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	4. Ch 04: Christmas Eve Gift

**_Sword Art Online: Christmas Blessings_**

**_Chapter 04: Christmas Eve Gift_**

_~ December 24th, 2034 (Time: 7:39 a.m.) ~_

It is early one morning as Kazuto is still asleep in bed. Next to him, Asuna looked on with a warm smile on her face. She was still dressed in her pajamas as she gently rubbed Kazuto's head.

"He's so cute when he's asleep. I don't know what it is, but he's adorable." she muttered. She looked at the clock on the wall before rising up from bed.

"Okay. While he's still asleep, I'd better get to work and wrap his present. Can't let him see it yet." she thought. She slipped out of bed and went into the kitchen. There was a roll of wrapping paper seated by one of the chair legs as she used it to wrap. The paper was decorated white with small candy cane pictures. She plucked out a pair of scissors and used them to cut out the perfect size before folding the paper over the present. When Kazuto arrived in the room, Asuna was already done.

"Morning Asuna..." he yawned, scratching his stomach with his other hand. Asuna lightly gasped and slipped away the present before he could see it.

"Good morning sleepy head. You sleep well?" she asked. Kazuto nodded, pouring himself a cup of coffee from the coffee machine. He sat down at the table and enjoyed his coffee as Asuna leaned over his shoulder.

"Say, do you remember what today is Kazuto honey?" she asked. Kazuto looked at her with one eye and, after enjoying another sip, he smiled and put down his cup.

"Of course I do. Today's Christmas Eve. And if you're asking about YOUR present, you'll have to wait." he said, sure of himself. Asuna lightly huffed.

"Well, I was just asking if you knew what today was. I can wait." she said. Kazuto chuckled.

"I sure hope so. Because I promise it'll blow your mind." he said. Afterwards, he glanced at Asuna's tummy and then up at her again.

"So, how's the little one doing? Give you any problems last night?" he asked. Asuna shook her head.

"Nope. Surprisingly, our baby was very quiet. What a good baby, letting mommy sleep so peacefully." she said. Kazuto smiled.

"You know, Kazuto? I really hope our baby comes soon. Its almost Christmas and I've prayed so much for our child to be born before then." she said "At this point, I probably should forget about it." Kazuto rose from his chair and hugged her.

"Don't worry Asuna. I'm sure, since you wanted this more than anything, that it'll happen. You got to believe it will." he explained. Asuna lightly sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Thanks Kazuto." she muttered. The two then looked towards one another as Kazuto suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yeah. Wasn't tonight when we were having that Christmas party here? We have some work to do before our guests come. Should we get started?" he asked. Asuna smiled.

"In a little bit. Why don't we have breakfast first?" she asked. Kazuto lightly chuckled, remembering he was pretty hungry himself. Asuna nodded.

"Plus, the baby might be hungry too." she chuckled. Kazuto nodded.

"Yeah. No food might mean our baby will come sooner." Kazuto added.

**_~ [SAO] ~_**

_~ December 24th, 2034 - At Kirito and Asuna's House (Time: 6:59 p.m.) ~_

Later that day, as night time was beginning to descend over the city, we return to see Kazuto and Asuna with their home decorated for the Christmas Eve party. In the kitchen, tinsel hung around the windows as the table was decorated with a miniature Christmas tree, small snowman and Santa figurines as well as loaded with plates of delicious holiday treats made by them. Kazuto looked at the gingerbread cookies on a platter before deciding to pick one up. However, he was stopped by Asuna.

"Hold it right there mister. You can't start eating until our guests arrive. I thought I made that PERFECTLY CLEAR." she said, taking hold of his hand. Kazuto lightly sighed.

"Oh come on. One's not going to kill anybody." he said "Besides, we DID make these." However, he soon Asuna swiftly draw out a knife, pointing it at him. Kazuto lightly gulped.

"Okay. Okay. I get it." he nervously chuckled, reminding him of the time in SAO. Asuna huffed and set down the knife before looking at the spread.

"Everything is picture perfect, isn't it? I'd say we did a really great job today." she said. Kazuto agreed. As she continued to eye their decorated kitchen, Kazuto looked towards the back room and gently hinted to Asuna.

"Say, Asuna, before our guests come, I guess I'll give you your gift early. How about it?" Kazuto asked. Asuna lightly gasped and began blushing.

"K-Kazuto? A-Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded, telling her to meet him in the back in a few minutes. Asuna watched as Kazuto went into the back room and closed the door.

_~ A Few Minutes Later... ~_

Following Kazuto's words, Asuna entered the back room and peeked in. She didn't really see any kind of gift but she saw Kazuto laying on the couch with his NerveGear helmet on.

"Kazuto?" she asked. As she entered the room, she noticed the lamp on the desk on and there was a note left by there.

"Hmm? What's this?" she thought. She picked up the note and read it. In Kazuto's handwriting, it read:

_To Asuna,_

_Put on your NerveGear and follow me. Merry Christmas!_

_ ~ Kazuto_

She looked next to the lamp and saw her old NerveGear helmet sitting there. Deciding to take Kazuto's words, she took the helmet and put it on, taking a spot next to Kazuto on the couch. However, she sat upright and let Kazuto's head rest on her lap.

"Okay. Here we go." she said. With her eyes closed, she started the link and found herself being pulled into the virtual world where Kazuto waited.

_~ Inside the Virtual World (Time: 7:02 p.m.) ~_

Asuna found herself within the virtual world before, when she began opening her eyes, she watched as a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" Kazuto's voice asked. Asuna lightly sighed.

"Kazuto, I know that's you. What's going on?" she asked in a teasing tone. Kazuto smiled and asked her if she was ready for her present. When she nodded, Kazuto pulled his hands back and, to Asuna's surprise, she saw she was in a field of fluffy white snow. And inside with them was a large virtual version of their house on Floor 22 of Sword Art. It was built exactly as it was in the game and she saw a frozen over lake next to the house. Seeing everything in front of her, Asuna gasped.

"K-Kazuto..." she muttered. Tears came to her eyes as she recounted all the happy memories she had from their honeymoon there as she turned back to Kazuto.

"Yep. I made it all from scratch. With a little help from Agil and my other work buddies, I was able to recreate our home from Sword Art and brought it here for our personal use. Its all for us Asuna." he explained. Asuna lightly gasped.

"Oh...Kazuto.." she sniffled, beginning to cry. Kazuto smiled and gently took hold of her chin, directing her to him for a kiss.

"Merry Christmas Asuna." he muttered. Asuna, still with tears in her eyes, looked to Kazuto and smiled.

"Thank you...Kazuto." she said. Just then, they heard the front door to their house opening and there, dressed in a pink coat with white fur around the neck and arms, was Yui.

"Momma! You came!" she exclaimed. Asuna gasped as Yui came rushing over, met by Asuna who knelt down and hugged her with open arms.

"Yui! Its...Its you! But...how did you...?" she asked. Kazuto chuckled as they looked up at him. Having a feeling it was his doing, Asuna smiled.

"This...This is just amazing. This has to be...the best gift anyone could have ever given me." she said "Our family...reunited again." Yui giggled as Asuna's hug on her tightened. Kazuto knelt down and joined in for a group hug, hugging both girls.

"Oh. And I have one more surprise. Yui? This time, its for you." Kazuto muttered. The girls looked on, asking what Kazuto meant.

"Well, remember when I was taking that phone call during the Christmas festival? That was a work friend of mine who owed me a favor and...well...he was able to return it. So, Yui? For Christmas...you're getting your chance to come into the real world with your mom and dad." he said. Yui gasped, as did Asuna.

"K-Kazuto?" she asked. Kazuto stood back up and slipped his hands into his coat pockets.

"Thanks to that favor, we're about to be the owners of a new developmental android body in which we can upload all of Yui's data and personality into it, making her our "real" first child." he explained. Hearing those words, Yui began to blush and shed tears of her own as she slipped out of Asuna's arms. She rushed to Kazuto, who met her in a hug of his own.

"Papa! Thank you! Thank you so much!" she cried. Asuna looked on and began to cry again, wiping more tears from her eyes.

"Kazuto...t-thank you." she said. Kazuto looked on and chuckled before glancing over at their virtual home and the frozen lake nearby.

"Hey...Asuna. I know we have our guests coming soon. But...how about a little fun before we go back?" he asked. Asuna asked what kind of "fun" before Kazuto released Yui and took hold of Asuna's hand. He began leading her over to the ice and, with a swipe of his hand, a menu appeared and pairs of ice skates appeared on their feet.

"K-Kazuto..." she muttered. Kazuto smiled as he pulled her onto the ice with him. They safely descended on the ice as their hands remained gripped to the other. Yui soon followed.

"Asuna...I love you." he muttered. Asuna looked on at Kazuto as they began skating around the ice together, each smiling as they looked into the eyes of the other. Asuna lightly blushed as she leaned against Kazuto's chest.

"Kazuto...I love you too." she muttered. Yui giggled as she skated around the rink, completely care free with her family.

**_~ [SAO] ~_**

_~ The Real World (Time: 7:10 p.m.) ~_

After a while in the virtual world Kazuto created, they both returned to the real world after logging out. The last thing they saw was Yui waving goodbye as she went back inside the house. In the real world again, Kazuto and Asuna slipped off their NerveGear helmets.

"Kazuto...thank you...for such a beautiful Christmas present...for me and Yui." she said. Kazuto chuckled.

"You two deserved it...my family." he said. Just then, they heard their doorbell ring, signaling the arrival of their guests.

"Oh. I guess the others are here. We should go and greet them." Asuna said. Kazuto nodded and sat up so she could stand. But just as she did, she felt a sharp pain and gripped onto her stomach, dropping to her knees.

"A-Asuna?!" Kazuto gasped, hurrying to her side. Asuna groaned and looked up at Kazuto.

"I...I guess another Christmas wish...i-is coming true! Th...The baby's ready!" Asuna groaned. Kazuto gasped, his eyes widening and his face turning bright red and full of sweat.

**_TO BE CONTINUED... _**


	5. Ch 05: Kazuto and Asuna's Blessing

**_Sword Art Online: Christmas Blessings_**

**_Chapter 05: Kazuto and Asuna's Blessing_**

_~ December 24th, 2034 - At Hospital (Time: 7:35 p.m.) ~_

Having put their Christmas party on hold, Kazuto and his friends rushed Asuna to the hospital as fast as they could. Once there, Kazuto asked for a doctor and they were able to get one as fast as possible. With that, Asuna was brought into the delivery room as Kazuto remained close by her side, keeping pace with the doctor as she was wheeled in a wheelchair.

"Well, this is it. Right Asuna?" Kazuto asked. Asuna looked up to him and nodded, showing a smile on her face.

"I can't wait until Yui gets to meet our new little one. It won't be much longer now." she chuckled. Meanwhile, the others sat in the waiting room and anxiously awaited the news from Kazuto and Asuna.

"Oh man. This is so intense. I can't believe the baby is coming! Can you?!" Rika exclaimed. Keiko nervously chuckled.

"Geez Rika. Calm down. Its not like this is YOUR baby you know. Once Asuna and Kazuto do their thing, we'll be back at their place celebrating the birth." Keiko said, attempting to calm down the excited Rika. Ryo chuckled as he nudged against Agil's shoulder.

"So...wanna bet on what gender the little kid turns out to be? I'll betcha any price it'll be a boy!" Ryo snickered. Agil smirked.

"You never know. Besides, I'm not really that much of a gambler. So...I'll pass." he said. Ryo huffed, crossing his arms with a depressed glare.

"Man. You're no fun." he said. Back in the delivery room, Asuna was seated and was preparing for the process as Kazuto was holding her hand.

"Kazuto...? You don't have to be here if you don't want to. I'll understand. I'm...actually embarrassed." Asuna said. Kazuto smiled and shook his head.

"You kidding me? I'm not about to miss our baby's first moments. And...I promise I'd always be there for you before we started. So don't think you can get rid of me that easily." Kazuto said. Asuna smiled and blushed, tightening her grip on his hand.

"Then...cheer me on. Okay?" she asked. Kazuto nodded.

"You bet." he replied.

**_~ [SAO] ~_**

_~ In the Hospital (Time: 7:40 p.m.) ~_

After a struggle to give birth, Asuna and Kazuto were able to give birth to a healthy baby. The doctor himself commented on how, when the baby was born, there was a smile on its face soon after it was given to their parents. We later come to Kazuto after sharing the news with everyone else before checking back in on Asuna in her hospital room. He gave a knock before entering.

"Hello? Anyone here?" he asked. Asuna, situated in a bed in the corner of the room, heard his voice and turned to him. Outside the window next to her, it began to snow.

"Kazuto..." she muttered. With a smile on her face, she gently reached out to him who met with his hand making contact with hers. He took a seat on the bed and followed with a hug. He then looked down at the bundle of joy in Asuna's arms. The baby's eyes were closed as it was asleep, wrapped in a blanket.

"So...now comes the fun part. What should we name him?" Kazuto asked. Asuna chuckled.

"Kazuto, you do know "he" is a "she", right?" she asked. Kazuto looked to Asuna and snickered.

"I know. I was hoping for a little boy. But...who knows? Maybe we'll do this again someday." Kazuto said. Asuna gasped and blushed, her face turning bright red. Kazuto quickly noticed and stuttered, waving his hands.

"I-I-I mean...o-only if YOU want to!" he exclaimed. Asuna showed a small pout as she lightly huffed.

"Geez Kazuto. You know how to embarrass someone...dummy." she said. Kazuto looked on as Asuna turned back towards him and they looked into each other's eyes, gently laughing afterwards.

"Anyway, what should we name HER?" Kazuto asked. He gently brought his hand up and rubbed against her cheek, seeing the sleeping baby shed a small smile.

"We already have Yui. So...why not something that goes in key with her?" Asuna asked. Kazuto nodded and thought for a moment, tapping his chin.

"I got it. How about Yuna? Yuna Kirigaya." he suggested. Asuna looked at the baby's sleeping face as she imagined "Yuna" at Yui's age with a big grin on her face.

"Yuna...that's perfect." she said. Kazuto smiled and leaned against Asuna, putting his arm over her shoulders, as the baby's eyes slowly opened.

"Happy birthday Yuna...and Merry Christmas." he muttered. The baby lightly cooed at Kazuto as they both looked at one another and smiled. Outside, as the snow continued to come down, Kazuto once again viewed out the window and saw his and Asuna's avatars from SAO looking at them with smiles before turning away with their hands intertwined with one another.

_~ December 26th, 2034 (Time: 11:23 a.m.) ~_

We return to the Kirigaya home two days later as Kazuto is seen in the back room with Asuna, carrying baby Yuna in her arms, hooking up plugs and connectors into the back of a blank faced android body with long dark colored hair and a white dress. The connectors were linked up to his laptop, the current home of Yui.

"Okay. Everything seems all set. Once we start, Yui will be moved from here to the android mainframe, allowing this to be her new permament home." Kazuto said. Asuna smiled.

"This is very sweet what you're doing Kazuto. I'm sure Yui will love her new body." she said. Setting the android down on the couch, Kazuto moved to his laptop and prepared to begin the transfer. On the screen, Yui looked on with a wave.

"You all set in there Yui?" he asked. Yui nodded.

"All set papa!" she called. Kazuto nodded and pressed a button on the keypad. Inside the virtual world, Yui's data was being transmitted through the connector and up into the android's body. As the transfer was continuing, Kazuto and Asuna watched as Yui's face began to take form. Kazuto kept watch over the program and when it was 100% complete, he and Asuna waited in anticipation.

"Yui? Can you hear us? Yui?" Asuna asked. The eyes slowly began to open as the android, now bearing Yui's exact facial features, looked to them and slowly sat up. As she did, some plugs came out from the back of her, allowing her hair to cover the openings. She looked around the room, remaining dead silent until she stopped on Asuna and Kazuto.

"Momma? Papa?" she asked. Asuna gasped as Kazuto smiled.

"Its a success. Yui? Welcome to our world." Kazuto said. Asuna laughed as she approached Yui, setting down Yuna, before opening with a wide open hug.

"Welcome home...Yui dear." Asuna muttered. Yui smiled, lightly blushing as she nuzzled her face against hers.

"I'm home...momma...papa." Yui muttered.

**_~ THE END ~_**


	6. BONUS: Caroling Quips

**_Sword Art Online: Christmas Blessings_**

**_~ BONUS: Caroling Quips - Featuring SAO Cast ~_**

_Kazuto: Hey there! We know the main story is already over and all..._

_Asuna: But we wanted to share, with you, a little presentation from all of us to you..._

_Yui: Our favorite songs around this time of year!_

_Klein: Yeah. So just sit back, relax and enjoy!_

_Kazuto: Okay. So...who's first?_

_Sugu: Heh. Not me.  
Asuna: Heh heh. Why not you Kazuto?  
Kazuto: M-Me?  
Yui: Yeah papa! Go for it!_

_Kazuto: W-Well...okay. But only if Asuna joins in too.  
Asuna: W-Wha?!_

_Yui: Hooray! Momma and papa duet!_

_Agil: Oh THIS should be good._

_Lisbeth: Go on you two!_

_Silica: Yeah! Go for it!  
Asuna: Ehh...dehh...o-okay._

_Kazuto: Ready?_

* * *

_Kazuto: Deck the halls with boughs of holly,  
Both: Fa la la la la, la la la la!  
Asuna: Tis the season to be jolly,  
Both: Fa la la la la, la la la la!_

_Asuna: Don we now our gay apparel,  
Both: Fa la la, la la la, la la la!  
Kazuto: Toll the ancient Yuletide carol,  
Both: Fa la la la la, la la la la!_

_Kazuto: See the blazing Yule before us,  
Both: Fa la la la la, la la la la!  
Asuna: Strike the harp and join the chorus.  
Both: Fa la la la la, la la la la!_

_Both: Follow me in merry measure,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la!  
While I tell of Yuletide treasure,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la!_

* * *

_Asuna: Phew! That was fun!  
Kazuto: Okay! Your turn Lisbeth!_

_Lisbeth: Oh! Uhh...o-okay!_

* * *

_Lisbeth: Oh the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

_Lisbeth: It doesn't show signs of stopping  
And I've bought some corn for popping  
The lights are turned way down low  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

_Lisbeth: When we finally kiss goodnight  
How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
But if you'll really hold me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm_

**_Yui: (giggling)_**

_Lisbeth:The fire is slowly dying  
And, my dear, we're still goodbying  
But as long as you love me so  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

* * *

_Lisbeth: Ha! How was that?!  
Kazuto: Really good._

_Asuna: That's my friend for you._

_Agil: Ahem. Allow me. I've always had a song that I loved._

* * *

_Agil: Up on the housetop reindeer pause_

_Out jumps good old Santa Claus_

_Down through the chimney with lots of toys_

_All for the little ones, Christmas joys_

_Asuna: Ho, ho ho! _

_Agil: Who wouldn't go? _

_Asuna: Ho, ho ho! _

_Agil: Who wouldn't go?_

_Agil: Up on the housetop, click, click, click_

_Down through the chimney with old Saint Nick_

* * *

_Klein: Heh! All right then everyone! Stand back and get ready for some AWESOME tunage! From YOURS truly!  
Kazuto: Oh boy. This ought to be good._

_Klein: G-Geh! Shut up Kirito! A-Ahem!_

* * *

_Klein: Rockin' around the Christmas tree_  
_At the Christmas party hop,_  
_Mistletoe hung where you can see,_  
_Every couple tries to stop,_  
_Rockin' around the Christmas tree,_  
_Let the Christmas spirit ring,_  
_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie,_  
_And we'll do some caroling._

_Klein: You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear,_  
_Voices calling, "Let's be jolly,_  
_Deck the halls with boughs of holly"! Yeah!_

* * *

_Klein: Ha! How was that?  
Yui: Papa? My ears feel funny._

_Klein: GAW!_

_Agil: (snickers)_

_Klein: O-Oh! Stop it!_

_Silica: Okay! Okay! Stand back! Its MY turn now!_

* * *

_Silica: Frosty the Snowman was a jolly happy soul_

_With a corncob pipe and a button nose and two eyes made out of coal_

_Asuna: Frosty the Snowman is a fairy tale they say_

_Silica: He was made of snow _

_Asuna: But the children know _

_Both: How he came to life one day!_

_Silica:There must have been some magic in that old silk hat they found_

_Asuna: For when they placed it on his head_

_Both: He began to dance around!_

_Both: Frosty the Snowman_

_Was alive as he could be_

_And the children say he could laugh and play just the same as you and me_

_Thumpetty thump thump_

_thumpety thump thump_

_Look at Frosty go!_

_Thumpetty thump thump_

_thumpety thump thump_

_Over the hills of snow!_

* * *

_Yui: Ooh! Ooh! I want a turn! Let me have a turn!  
Kazuto: Sure Yui. Go right ahead. _

_Asuna: Oh! This is going to be so adorable!_

_Yui: Ahem._

* * *

_Yui: You better watch out _

_You better not cry _

_You better not pout _

_I'm telling you why _

_Santa Claus is coming to town!_

_Yui: He's making a list, _

_Checking it twice _

_Gonna find out who's naughty or nice!_

**_Asuna: (giggling) _**

_Yui: Santa Claus is coming to town_

_Yui: He sees you when you're sleeping _

_He knows when you're awake _

_He knows if you've been bad or good _

_So be good for goodness sake _

_Yui: With little tin horns and little toy drums_

_Asuna and Yui: Rooty toot toots and rummy tum tums_

_Santa Claus is coming to town!_

* * *

_Asuna: Hooray Yui!  
Yui: (giggling)  
* Kazuto takes Asuna's hand, making her blush *_

_Asuna: K-Kazuto?  
Kazuto: You know...there's been a song I've wanted to sing to you. Would you...?  
Asuna: Oh Kazuto. Of course._

* * *

_Kazuto: What do you want this year for Christmas?_

_But could it be just company?_

_Should I bring my guitar so we can sing, _

_Christmas carols through the night?_

**_Asuna: Kazuto..._**

_Kazuto: What's on your wish list for this Christmas?_

_Is it pearls or a diamond ring?_

_We can take a stroll, make angels in the snow_

_And gaze at all the lights_

**_Asuna: (sniffles)_**

_Kazuto: As we're holding hands there's a reflection in your eyes_

_Snowflakes gently falling from the star lit skies_

_We hear the sled bells ring and the children as they sing_

_Reminds us of the joy that Christmas brings to one and all_

* * *

_Asuna: Oh...Kazuto! That was beautiful!  
Kazuto: Thanks.  
Yui: Yay papa!  
Agil: That...That was beautiful kid. You know how to woo your girl.  
Kazuto: Heh heh. I always thought a song like that would be best for her._

_Asuna: Kazuto...(giggles)_

_Sugu: Uhh...h-hey. Can I have a turn?  
Kazuto: Sure. I don't mind. Let's hear it sis._

_Sugu: O-Okay._

* * *

_Sugu: City sidewalks busy sidewalks _  
_Dressed in holiday style_  
_In the air_  
_There's a feeling_  
_of Christmas_  
_Children laughing_  
_People passing_  
_Meeting smile after smile_  
_And on every street corner you'll hear_

_Kazuto: Silver bells _

_Sugu: Silver bells_  
_It's Christmas time in the city_  
_Both: Ring a ling hear them ring_  
_Soon it will be Christmas da_y

* * *

_Sugu: B-Bro! You didn't have to cut in like that!_

_Kazuto: Heh heh. Sorry. Couldn't resist._

_Yui: Time for the BIG finish! Come on everyone!  
Lisbeth: H-Hey! Don't start without me!  
Silica: Me neither!  
Klein: Whoa! Whoa! No one told me we'd be ending soon!_

_Sugu: W-Wait! I want to be in there too!_

* * *

_Yui: On the Twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:_

_Agil: Twelve drummers drumming_

_Asuna: Eleven pipers piping_

_Lisbeth: Ten lords a-leaping_

_Klein: Nine ladies dancing_

_Silica: Eight maids a-milking_

_Kazuto: Seven swans a-swimming_

_Asuna: Six geese a-laying_

_All: Five golden rings_

_Sugu: Four calling birds_

_Kazuto: Three french hens_

_Asuna: Two turtle doves_

_Yui: And a partridge in a pear tree!_

* * *

_Everyone: (laughing)  
Asuna: That was great! Let's sing some more!  
Kazuto: Whoa. Calm down now. Everyone needs a rest from singing. We can't do it forever._

_Asuna: Oh Kazuto!  
Yui: (giggling)_


End file.
